poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Makuta vs. Skull Grinder/Atta heals Flik
This is how Makuta vs. Skull Grinder and Atta heals Flik goes in F.L.I.K.. [ Grinder presses the button and the Holo-Detector starts going down struggles to hold it up Grinder sees this Skull Grinder: No. Grinder presses the button again tries to hold up the Holo-Detector Princess Atta: worried Flik. uses his strength to hold up the Holo-Detector Makuta watches Skull Grinder press the button again Makuta: No! struggles to hold it up but gets squashed underneath Atta and the Okotans gasp in horror Princess Atta: Flik, no! looks at Skull Grinder and then gets up and slowly makes his way towards Skull Grinder and attacks him from behind Makuta: Skull Grinder. Grinder turns around to see Makuta and brings out his Mask Stealer axe and they fight Atta tries to free Flik Princess Atta: Flik. Grinder tries to shock Makuta with his Mask Stealer axe, but Makuta dodges. Makuta then sees something in Skull Grinder's side Makuta: gasps puts on grim determination Makuta: Skull Grinder, you are relieve of duty. presses the button on his side Skull Grinder: No... shuts down and the ship is turned right side up goes over to free Flik Princess Atta: Plant! Plant! Ness searches around Ness finds the plant Princess Atta: Plant! Ness holds up the plant Von Ness: Atta! is tossed to Atta who puts it in the Holo-Detector Computer: Plant origin verified. raises and Flik, unconscious, falls out Princess Atta: gasps him Flik. Computer: Course set for Earth. tries to shake Flik awake Princess Atta: Flik. Flik! keeps trying but to no avail Princess Atta: crying No. No. Flik! Ness, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, and Rocka look on in dismay gets out, holding Flik in her arms. Hal, Flik's pet firefly, lands on his master's arm and looks worried Princess Atta: Flik. flies off with him Von Ness: Atta! Ness, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, and Rocka follow Flik's house, Atta fixes him up and blasts a hole in the ceiling stands and wakes up Princess Atta: relieve Flik. out her hand doesn't move Princess Atta: Come on. Flik doesn't take it hands him a lightbulb and a rubix cube Princess Atta: Flik. looks at the lightbulb and then at his collection of stuff. Atta then puts on a song, but turns around to see Flik compacting cubes in trash compactor. Flik then leaves to compact more cubes Princess Atta: Flik? steps on Hal on his way out but he jumps back to life looks out after Flik Princess Atta: No. No. him is compacting cubes when Atta comes up holds him Princess Atta: Flik. him Flik! him again Flik! is still no sign of rememberance sad at this, then puts her hand in Flik's hand and hums a song before kissing him then prepares to pull away when she realizes her hand is stuck. She looks into his eyes but there's still no memory of her. Atta is once again sad when she feels Flik's fingers move fingers move a bit looks at him blinks and clasps her hand in his Flik: Atta? Princess Atta: surprised Flik. realizes who she is Flik: Atta! Princess Atta: Flik! share a hug and Flik laugh Ness, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, and Rocka arrive Von Ness: Flik! Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, and Rocka watch the moment Von Ness: Go, go, go. Go, go! Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, and Rocka are driven away by Von Ness. Rocka tries to look at the moment, but Von Ness pushes him away. Flik and Atta kiss [